river_citiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrenn Nistori
Wrenn Nistori, also known as the "Merchant Lord", is the chief merchant of the Nistori Company of Trading in Featherfall. He is the father of Zanna Nistori. __TOC__ History Years ago, in the city of Laan-Tarun, a gnome and a man met to do battle. It would be a fight with grand stakes, with the winner changing the course of the River Cities. Both commanded armies, both held power far beyond the scope of average people, both were utterly merciless when it came to destroying their foes. Arthur Karonil, head treasurer of the Vintner's Guild, otherwise known as the Baron of Wine, held power in Laan-Tarun. He carried no sword, for his weapons were things of subtlety and finesse. Things barely seen by the untrained eye as tools of destruction. He had fine wines, good food, and beautiful women of rowdy disposition. Over the years, many people had been destroyed by Arthur Karonil's hospitality. Even Wrenn Nistori, the Merchant Lord, would not escape him unscathed. Wrenn Nistori was perhaps the least subtle gnome in Featherfall, but by far the richest. His cheques were the ballistas he used to seize and capture his enemies' holds, and his businesses the warriors he sent to destroy the opposition. Lord Nistori was not a gnome known to play games. Those that didn't know him assumed he was merely an excellent negotiator. Those that did know him saw the gnome for what he truly was: A conqueror. The two would meet at the Greathall Karunn to discuss business over wine and a meal. Wrenn didn't care for such a casual meeting, but Arthur insisted. Business wasn't just about math, he said, but also about the forging of friendships. Surely the Merchant Lord could accommodate Karonil's need to accommodate him? Besides, if Wrenn Nistori wanted those wineries so badly, he'd have to taste the product of their labors. Anything less would be an insult! Lord Nistori didn't like it. He didn't like the aggressively personal way Karonil addressed him as "Wrenn". He didn't like the portly human's fake smile that stayed ever-present under that disgustingly bushy mustache. Everything about the man seemed carefully designed to disarm people and trust him. Karonil's belly, warm disposition, clothes, and hair all set the gnome's instincts on edge. However, the purpose of this trip was not about his pleasure. Wrenn Nistori would walk into Arthur Karonil's gilded trap with his eyes open and wits about him. "Wrenn! I've been on pins and needles waiting for you, my friend!" Arthur greeted. "My apologies, Mister Karonil." The gnome said gruffly, "But now that I'm here, I'd like to start as soon as possible." Arthur grinned, like they had just shared a private joke. "Always straight to work, eh Wrenn? Very well, I have a private table ready and some of Laan-Tarun's best vintage already opened for us. Come, come!" There were all the usual sounds of a busy inn, but the warmth from the majestic hearth and the aroma of fine meats being cooked were far above anything that might be considered usual. People moved around Arthur as he lead them back to his private table. Everything and everyone in this building adapted to Arthur Karonil's wishes. There was the finest wine, served at the finest table at the finest inn in the city. When the two sat down Wrenn drew a contract from his cloak. "You'll find there are minor few alterations to our bargain. I pay you for controlling interest in the Vintner's Guild and you receive our agreed upon price in monthly payments over the course of two years. There were a few things changed in regards to how and when you get these payments, but the overall price has not changed a copper." Instead of examining the contract, Arthur surprised the older gnome by pulling out a contract of his own. "I have reconsidered my position." Arthur said with false kindness. "My guild expects me to get the best price for them, and I have faith that this new contract will work for them and for us." Wrenn snatched the parchment from the man's hand and examined it. "I won't sell my wineries for anything less than that, Lord Nistori." Arthur said proudly. The new cost was ten times their original price. The gnome would pay for it anyway, though. He already knew the Merchant Lord wanted control of the Vintner's guild so he could start selling to Laan-Tarun in proxy while also putting his foot in the door in Gromia. Featherfall was already his market, but to extend his reach past that, he needed to acquire the right networks set up in the right places. The feywild bastard wanted control more than money, and Arthur Karonil was going to ransom that control for all it was worth, and more. "You will sell for less." Lord Nistori said simply. "You know your son is a failure and will utterly ruin the guild upon succeeding you. " Arthur was shocked, but the gnome continued. "The vintners of the guild will learn this soon if you don't act. I will pay initially agreed upon price, and give your son a job in Featherfall, far from any human eyes that could see him debase his family's name." Arthur dropped any pretense of civility at that point and snarled at Wrenn. "You think you can come into my home and insult my boy like this? Perhaps I don't want to sell now!" Wrenn Nistori did not even blink at the threat. "I have a daughter. She has many vices that I loathe to see her partake in, but she is a genius far beyond my skill. If you do not sell now, years down the road your son will at a fraction of it's worth. My Zanna could send your name to poverty and obscurity with the barest effort." Wrenn Nistori pushed the original contract down to the now broken man's side of the table.